The Daughter
by sajublack
Summary: The daughter of a highly respected family comes back. Twist you didnt see coming!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kaylee was sitting in her chair, with her eyes closed and a scowl on her face.

"Everything ok?" asked a soothing voice.

"Shhh I'm trying to remember something" Kaylee replied, her scowl deepening. "Why the hell can't I see him?" she yelled frustrated.

"See who?" the previous voice asked.

"This boy, he was with…" Kaylee stopped short, "Sirius" she whispered.

"Sirius? Kaylee who's Sirius?" the voice said.

"Oh Bagwell, Sirius Black" Kaylee told him, smiling slightly, Bagwell was loosing his memory in his old age she thought.

"I'm not getting old thank you" Bagwell said smiling back at her "You haven't spoken about him since well, for a long time" Bagwell continued.

"Well he didn't need to be spoken about" Kaylee simply said.

"And now?" Bagwell pressed on.

"I need to, oh I need to go" Kaylee said.

"Go where?" Bagwell asked "You can't leave Australia" he added.

"Why not? I need to, he's in danger" Kaylee told him.  
"And if you leave, you will be too" Bagwell informed her.

"You have a valid point but" Kaylee said smiling "I've mastered my powers, I can transform so well now" she finished.

"You have your family, Death eaters, Voldemort and the Ministry after you all because of your powers. It won't be easy" Bagwell told her, hoping she'd change her mind.

"Yes it shall be interesting, but none the less I'm going" she said standing up.

"Why must you go? What exactly did you see?" Bagwell asked, trying to sound impassive. "Are you planning on changing something?" He asked, fully knowing her silence told him everything.

"Yes, but before you say anything, I need to save him. Harry needs him" She told him. "Please" she added as an after thought but with a sort of pleading in her voice.

"Ok but you can't just go waltzing in. We'll need to go see Dumbledore" Bagwell told her.

"We? No way, you aren't coming. You will need to stay here, hiding just incase" Kaylee said to him.

"Incase you get caught and need to hide again?" Bagwell said raising an eye brow at her, worry in his eyes.

"Yes" She said simply said as she left the room to pack her bag. She only took what she really needed, some clothes and some food. She wasn't sure if she'd need to hide before she reached Dumbledore.

"Please be careful I want and need you back in one piece" Bagwell told her as she re entered the room.

"I will be. I will see you real soon take care Bagwell" Kaylee said, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him good bye. She wasn't sure if this would be the last time she'd see him. If the Ministry gets her, she would be turned into a test subject and studied to see they could improve their Aurors. If she was caught by a death eater or her family, she'd be taken back to Voldemort and used for his evil deeds. Either way, it wasn't a good outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kaylee could have apparated to London, but didn't want to risk it so she caught a plane. Ah her family, the Malfoy's. Her father Lucius had worked hard to make there name respectable and feared through out the Wizarding world. Lucius was one of those wizards who believed in pure blood and that anything less was unacceptable. But Kaylee Malfoy was different. Not only was she a gifted witch way beyond her years, she was a powerful seer and metamorphmagus. When Kaylee told her dad, at the age of 6 she didn't want to be a part of Voldemort he disinherited her from the family fortune. It was only her mother who saved her from being kicked out of the house. When she ran away at the age of 7, which was when Lucius realised just how important Kaylee was to Voldemort succeeding in anything, especially coming back from his downfall after the Potter boy somehow finished him. Kaylee was now 21 and had successfully hidden herself with a former Headmaster, Bagwell Nivea for 14 long years.

Kaylee eventually arrived in London, the flight took forever but she knew it was worth it. She had some unbelievable connection with Sirius Black, although she'd never met him. She had started having visions of him when she was little. At first she thought these were just bad dreams, but she then discovered what she was seeing, had actually happened. The bodies of the Potters lying there motionless as Sirius stepped over them to find Harry, as Sirius was sent to Azkaban, the whole encounter with Peter. As she approached the terminal exist, she realised she'd be safer transformed. So she ducked into the ladies bathroom before leaving. Kaylee was usually a slender medium height woman, with dazzling blue eyes and black hair (she looked like her mother Narcissa) but now she looked like a short, plump women with grey eyes and blonde hair.

"See father" she told her reflection that she didn't even recognize "I was always going to help, just not you" she finished. Her only safe option was to go to Hogwarts and see the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore; after all she had no idea where to find Sirius Black.

"Excuse me Maam" came a familiar voice "Have you seen a woman around, blue eyes, black hair and she's slender?" she asked.

"Ah no sorry I haven't" Kaylee replied, disguising her voice. It was her aunty Bellatrix. Bellatrix walked off yelling "Bloody hell, she got away".

"Oh please aunty Bella, I'm not going to make it easy" Kaylee said right before she apparated to Hogsmead.

"That sounded like someone apparting" Bellatrix said as she slowly turned around. "That fat woman wouldn't be able to move that fast. That was her" Bellatrix added as she couldn't see anyone around. Bellatrix stamped her foot hard on the ground, getting nothing but a sore foot she apparated back to the Malfoy house to deliver the bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

As Kaylee ended up in Hogsmead safely she said to herself "So they know I've left Australia". She looked around, she was grateful that no one was there because it was foolish of her to apparate so close to Bella but she wanted them to know she wasn't so easy to find.

"Now to find Dumbledore" She said as she changed her form again to an old lady with purple hair.

Meanwhile back the Malfoy Manner, Lucius was furious.

"How did she get away?" He yelled thankful that his son Draco was at school. Draco didn't know that he had an older sister; she was gone before he was born.

"She must have been in disguise; I didn't know she was that good at it. I mean she was 7 when she left" Bellatrix told him.

"If she gets to Dumbledore before we get her, we have no hope. He'll look after her that muggle loving fool. Anything to stop the Dark Lord, he will help" Lucius said. He then ushered Bellatrix out of his site.

"You mustn't let it get to you. If you let me try to bring her home, she might" Lucius' wife Narcissa said.

"Do you really think that will work?" spat Lucius.

"I wasn't the one who wanted to get rid of her" Narcissa told him as she stormed away, leaving Lucius confused and angry.

"Expecto Patronum" Kaylee said and a white tiger appeared. Kaylee spoke to the tiger than it whisked away taking the message to no one but Dumbledore. Sooner than expected a man appeared.  
"Did you send the patronus?" Asked the man.

"Yes I did. Please tell me you're Dumbledore?" Kaylee asked.

"Indeed I am" Dumbledore replied, his voice was still calm.

"I need your help. It's complicated but I need your help" Kaylee told him. Dumbledore stared at her intently, a twinkle in his reflected by the moonlight.  
"Come in and please, just be yourself, no use for disguises among allies" Dumbledore told her smiling. Kaylee changed her appearance back to her usual self. "Ah Miss Malfoy, everyone's looking for you" Dumbledore told her chuckling slightly to himself.

"Yes I know and it's just Kaylee" She answered smiling just a little bit. As they headed up the castle, Kaylee could here someone coming she so transformed back to the old women.

"Everything alright here Professor?" Came the voice of Severus Snape.

"Yes Severus everything is just fine. Just an old friend" Dumbledore informed him. They went on their way; Severus went back to his room and Dumbledore lead Kaylee to his office.

"So how may I be of assistance?" Dumbledore asked, taking a seat behind his desk still smiling.

"Are you always this calm?" Kaylee asked, turning back to normal.

"Yes I am. I find people work better when they are calm" Dumbledore said laughing.

"I have no idea where to start" Kaylee told him "I don't want you to think I'm a complete nutcase" she added.

"How about you start from the beginning, when you first went into hiding" Dumbledore told her.

"Well my father wanted me to join the ranks of Voldemort as one of the youngest Death Eaters. But I refused. Voldemort wanted me because of how highly skilled I was at such a young age. I knew Voldemorts plans before my father knew which was scary. I wish I'd only known about the Potters before it happened" Kaylee said, her head bowed down. Dumbledore reached a hand over the table and patted Kaylee's hand. She felt a bit better.

"When I refused to help, he disinherited me from the fortune. He never thought I'd run away. I was a 6 year old girl who was asked to join Voldemort because of how powerful I was and how powerful I could become with proper guidance. So it took me a year to sort it all out, but when was 7, I ran away" Kaylee told him taking in a huge breath, she hadn't realised she had held her breath for so long.

"So that is where Bagwell comes in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, my mother knew and spoke highly of him. I think she was upset I had run away" Kaylee replied. "He hid me and taught me everything. He helped me to control my powers, to tell the difference between things that have already happened, things that are happening or things that will happen" Kaylee continued. "I only knew about the Potters when I saw Voldemort, their bodies, young Harry and Sirius black. I don't know why but I've always had visions of him. I could feel every mood, everything about him. Being in Azkaban was awful" Kaylee said as she shuddered. "I could feel everything; I could feel him loosing his mind going crazy. I changed a lot in that time, Bagwell was afraid I'd go crazy myself" Kaylee added looking at Dumbledore, tears in her eyes. "And to top things off, the Ministry is also after me because of how powerful I could be. They want to use me a test subject so they can improve their Aurors" she finished as she slumped back into her chair.

"So much for someone so young to deal with" Dumbledore sad, sympathy and concern in his voice.  
"And the other day, this is why I came here; I had well a premonition about Sirius" Kaylee told him.

"How do you know the differences?" Dumbledore asked.

"If it's something that's happening or if I'm reading someone's mind or mood, it's as clear as day. But if it's a premonition, it's out of focus and I only see little bits clearly. It's like I'm meant to see it, but not at the same time" Kaylee told him. And then she proceeded to tell Dumbledore about the things she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"A curtain?" Dumbledore asked "That must be the Veil?" he continued as he stood up.

"The veil I've heard of that, no one comes back from there" Kaylee whispered.

"Would you come with me tomorrow and see Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Will he believe me?" Kaylee asked back.

"Do you know when it happens?" Dumbledore asked her without answering.

"Some time after Harry gets busted by some awful women. I think she's a ministry person. But I am not 100 sure how it all happens" Kaylee replied yawning.

"It's been a long day, how about you rest here tonight where your safe and tomorrow we'll head to see Sirius" Dumbledore told her and escorted her a room to sleep.

When Dumbledore was sure she was comfortable he set off the contact the order to come to Grimmuald Place tomorrow.

Morning arrived and Kaylee was grateful. She had felt more of Sirius' moods. He was drunk and feeling angry at being stuck inside some awful house. He wanted to be with Harry, he wanted to prove that he was useful.

"Good Morning Miss Kaylee" Dumbledore said as he approached her room.

"Morning Professor" Kaylee replied yawning.

"Didn't sleep much? Anything you want to talk about?" Dumbledore asked. Kaylee shook her head, she didn't think Sirius would appreciate her telling people these things before she had even met him.

"Well we'll have breakfast then head off to where he is. How shall you dress today?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Not the old woman, it came with creeks" Kaylee replied laughing "A younger person will suit me fine" She finished. She changed her hair to a light brown, her eyes to a piercing green but left her build.

"Beautiful. If I didn't know it was you already, I would never have guessed" Dumbledore told her smiling at her, his eyes twinkling and they headed off to breakfast.

"Good Morning Headmaster" McGonagall said as she saw Dumbledore walk in "We have a guest for breakfast I see?" she added seeing Kaylee standing there.

"Good Morning Minerva, this is Clara she's the granddaughter of a friend, she needed a place for the night so I kindly offered Hogwarts" Dumbledore replied and introduced Clara to everyone at the table. As she sat down, Kaylee looked around the room at the students. She wished she could've been here at this school when she was younger, be able to have friends and learn here instead of at home. Her heart gave a jump when her eyes locked on Harry. She recognized him from her visions.

"So this is the boy Sirius would risk his life for" Kaylee thought to herself. The breakfast was short and sweet but Kaylee wasn't complaining. Severus Snape kept giving her suspicious looks and she had also seen Draco who she wasn't allowed to speak to, but oh so wanted to.

"Ready to go Clara?" Dumbledore asked bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded her answer. She took another look at Harry and Draco and said good bye to the staff and left with Dumbledore.

"I'm the secret keeper of the place, so when we arrive it might take some time for you see the place" Dumbledore informed her and she took his arm as they apparated to Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

"Wow, I'd go nuts in this place'" Kaylee said as the house come into view. "No wonder he's lonely" She added as they went inside.

"Dumbledore what a pleasure to see you" Sirius said in a polite tone, Kaylee could tell he was faking it. "Everyone is here in the kitchen" he added as he stepped aside for Kaylee and Dumbledore to pass.

"Everyone?" Kaylee asked not budging an inch.

"Yes, I called the Order of the Phoenix together" Dumbledore informed her.

"Oh great, this will be fun" Kaylee said in a mock excited tone and walked thru the kitchen door. Tonks, Lupin, Mad Eye, Kingsley, Molly and Arthur were seated at various spots around the table. Sirius took his seat next to Lupin not saying a word.  
"Oh boy" Kaylee whispered. As if everyone's thoughts shouted at her at once, she could hear all their thoughts but she quickly blocked them out. She didn't need or want to hear anything unless she had to.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Kaylee said quietly to Dumbledore.

"Maybe we should hear you out first before you make that decision" came the reasonable voice of Remus Lupin. Kaylee knew who everyone was as they'd either been in her vision at some point or she knew from Sirius' thoughts.

"Kind of hard Mr. Lupin on my behalf when you all have already formed your opinions" Kaylee said back to him as politely as she could.

"Well tell us what you've got to see girl and we'll go from there" came a voice she knew was Mad Eye.

"Alright then but I ask for no interruptions or questions till the end" Kaylee informed them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Care for a seat?" Lupin asked.

"No thank you Mr. Lupin I'd rather stand but Dumbledore please take a seat" Kaylee replied politely. She liked Remus Lupin; he was very polite to her. Dumbledore took a seat and Kaylee launched into a very complicated explanation of her uncanny connection with Sirius and everything she's ever seen or done. After a long period of silence it was Kingsley who spoke first.

"So why aren't you at the Ministry helping us?" he asked.

"They don't want my help" Kaylee replied.

"We could use your talents, you could be an excellent Auror and an excellent trainer" Kingsley went on.

"They don't want my help" Kaylee said again "They want me as a test subject to try and find out what makes me tick to make everyone else better. To see how far I can be pushed before I break" she added, her eyes flaring a deep red. "The only reason I came out of hiding was so I could hopefully stop Sirius from being for a better lack of a word killed and been taken away from Harry" she continued.

"Hiding?" Tonks asked.

"Maybe you should take your natural form and show them" Dumbledore said politely and calmly.

"Oh boy here we go" She said and changed back to her usual self. A medium height, strong blue eyed girl with black hair.

"Kaylee Malfoy" Tonks said slowly. Kaylee waited for the onslaught of questions and comments, she didn't feel anything as she shut it off but she couldn't stop herself from hearing. But nothing came, no shouts no angry comments.

"A Malfoy, so why are you here?" Arthur asked "and not helping he who must not be named?" he continued.

"Just because I am a Malfoy doesn't mean I am like them. When I was 6, my father began telling me what I was. That I was already a powerful witch and with the ride guidance I could be the most powerful witch in the world" Kaylee told them not taking her eyes off the table. "He told me I could read minds, put thoughts in peoples minds, see things that were happening, or happened or were about to happen" She continued to tell the silent audience. "Being 6 and being told that you're more powerful than most witches or wizards more than 5 times my age was scary. It was that intense that I knew Voldemorts plan before my father or any other death eater knew it" She said. "And before you all ask, I didn't see what happened to James or Lily until it was actually happening, I'm sorry" She continued knowing that were going to ask it. She could feel it and read it in their minds. After a long silence, Kaylee wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks and continued. "When I was 6, Lucius asked me to join the ranks of Voldemort as the youngest Death Eater ever. When I refused, he disinherited me from the Malfoy fortune. Like that mattered I didn't need his money" Kaylee said. "My uncle loved me more than anyone else in that family, when he died I was left enough money for the rest of my life" she added. "It took me a year to sort everything out. I managed to stay alive and out of harms way till I was 7 because of my mother, she wouldn't let any harm come to me which was good because it gave me time to sort it all out. And then when I was 7, I ran away to somewhere my family, death eaters or the Ministry couldn't get me" she finished letting go of a breath she hadn't realised that she'd been holding.

"So why'd you come here? Risk your life?" Sirius asked after being quiet since he sat down.

"Because there's some connection I have to you and I know what's going to happen to you and I couldn't sit back and watch that happen" Kaylee answered looking at him. His eyes were greyer than normal she noticed.

"What do you mean a connection? How strong?" Sirius asked her curiously.

"I know more about you than probably Mr. Lupin knows" Kaylee replied hoping he'd drop it but he didn't.

"Like what?" Sirius asked pushing her on.

"I don't think you'd want me to answer that in front of everyone" Kaylee said and he gave up and sat back on the chair.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Mad Eye said "why would a Malfoy risk her life for someone she doesn't know" he added.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no answer for you all I know is that the world's fete rests upon Harry succeeding which is an awful thing and if I can help him out in any way possible if that just means stopping Sirius from falling thru then I'll do it" Kaylee said "Any burden than can be saved from that brave boy will help him greatly although he will have to do it on his own in the end" Kaylee added.

"What happens to him?" Remus asked.

"He falls thru the veil in the department of mysteries. He went there after Harry goes looking for him when he is tricked into thinking Sirius is caught Voldemort knows there's some connection in their minds after what happened with Arthur. Bellatrix hits him with a spell and he falls thru Mr. Lupin" Kaylee replied.

"So I'm suppose to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while Harry is there?" Sirius asked his voice rising. Kaylee could feel his temper rising, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't close off his temper, his anger.

"Calm down mate" Remus said

"Calm down? Why would I…" Sirius started to say but stopped when he saw Kaylee's face. She'd gone white.

"They know" she whispered as she sat down on a chair for the first time since arriving.

"Know what Kaylee?" Dumbledore asked.

"That I'm here, that I've warned them about his connection" Kaylee told him. "Ive got to leave; it isn't safe anymore for anyone. I'll go back to hiding, you know what's going to happen it's now your choice what you do" Kaylee said as she made to get up.

"You are safe here. Every known spell of protection and hiding is on this place" Sirius told her "Stay here please" he added.

"You'll be safe and of great use to the Order" Dumbledore said.

"I don't know what if I cause more trouble than worth?" Kaylee said.

"It'd be my pleasure to have you stay I mean after you've come here for us" Sirius said hoping he sounded sincere.

"We'll discuss it further, you're tired and it's been a long journey. Have some rest and I'll be back later tonight and we can talk then" Dumbledore her, she knew it was the end of the discussion. She looked at Sirius and opened her mind to him. She could see he was feeling sorry for her, that there were so many similarities between them both and between her and Remus. Sirius led Dumbledore and Kaylee to a spare room for her to sleep in.

"Sleep well Kaylee I'll be back later" Dumbledore told her as he closed the door. She laid down on the bed and gave into the sleep that was trying to take over ever since she arrived. She knew it would contain nightmares or more visions that she didn't want to see, but she gave in and fell asleep.

"She's telling the truth isn't she?" Sirius asked.

"Yes she is. She isn't safe anywhere else" Dumbledore told him "She will be of great use to us as well having such strong abilities and being able to master them so well" He added.

"So what's the plan?" Remus asked as they came back into the kitchen.

"We either need to stop Harry seeing what he thinks he saw or stop Sirius from going to the Ministry" Dumbledore told him.

"Hey I'm standing right here thank you" Sirius said, they were talking about him as if he wasn't here and by the looks they gave him, he thinks they forgot.

"What use will you be to Harry or anyone else if you're dead?" Remus asked. Sirius knew that the anyone else was him. Remus had already lost James and Lily and Peter but he didn't want to loose his last and only real friend.

"We shall discuss the plan later tonight I must return to the school" Dumbledore told them and bowed his head as he left the room. Everyone followed suit and left the house all except for Sirius and Remus.

"I won't sit here while Harry is in danger" Sirius told him after a long silence.

"I know you won't" Remus replied.

"Huh?" Sirius said, stunned by his reply. He had expected Remus to argue the point.

"I know you wont stay here, your too loyal to James to let anything happen to his son and you love Harry way to much to let anything happen" Remus told him running his fingers thru his hair.

"I'll just avoid the veil, I won't go near it" Sirius told him. Remus just laughed and gave him an 'as if' look. Sirius shrugged and sat down finishing off his fire whiskey that was next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"So Kaylee is with Dumbledore now, that muggle loving fool" Lucius said. "Maybe someone should slip to Umbridge that she's in London, have the Ministry searching her again" he added.

"Well none of us can exactly go waltzing up there can they?" Bellatrix said.

"No but Draco can, he's part of the inquisital squad" Lucius said smiling.

"We won't turn Draco against his sister before they've met and besides, you've turned one child away with your half brained plans, what makes you think Draco won't do the same?" Narcissa asked she knew Draco would do anything for his father.

"She is no longer our daughter. We'll discuss it all with Draco when he's home in 2 weeks for Christmas" Lucius told her as he left the room, she knew it was the end of the discussion.

Mean while back at Grimmuald Place, Kaylee awoke and headed for the kitchen.

"Everyone gone?" She asked Sirius.

"Unfortunately yes, they aren't trapped like us" He answered with bitterness in his voice. Before she could say anything Sirius asked her about their connection. "So what's the connection told you about me?" She looked at Sirius wondering where to begin or what he would want her knowing.

"You said I wouldn't want anyone else here when you told me, well no one's here now" he prompted, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I can feel everything. Your moods mostly no matter what you're feeling. I know when you drunk which is quite often, when you changed in Azkaban, so did I. I felt everything I knew when the Dementors were near you and I could feel you getting weaker" she told him. "I know you love Harry and Remus so much that you wouldn't do anything to hurt them, that's why you stay here, for them. I could feel your pain, anger and guilt when you lost James and Lily and when you thought you had lost Remus" She added.

"I was an adult and it hard enough for me to bear all of that how was a 7 year old suppose to cope with all that?" He asked sympathetically.

"I also know you're sick of Dumbledore telling you to stay and how you feel worthless for not being able to do anything. I know that if you had the chance you'd show Dumbledore just how wrong he is" She said smiling. Sirius smiled weakly at her. "You aren't worthless. I know you feel it but you aren't. Harry is happier having you around, knowing your safe and that the Ministry can't get you again. That's the best feeling in the world for him" She added placing her hand on his.

"Why is this connection here?" Sirius asked not moving his hand away hers.

"I don't know. I can connect with a lot of people actually, Dumbledore shuts me out most times but with you, and it's like a whole new connection" Kaylee told Sirius as she moved her hand away.

"How did you control your powers?" Sirius asked, he was now becoming fascinated with her.

"Octomorus" she said "it's a the stronger version of Occulemency. I learnt how to shut people out but to also show them something else. Most people who can break into minds, know when they are being blocked, but with Octomorus, you can show them something else of your choice and they have no idea they are being blocked" Kaylee replied. "Snape is good at Occulemency but not as good as me" She added smiling triumphantly.

"Really?" Sirius asked smiling back at her, wanting to hear more.

"Yep you can always tell when he's trying to block someone out" She replied.

"Wow you'd make a great Auror" Sirius told her.

"I always wanted to be one, maybe if the Ministry wasn't so stubborn I could be" She said. "I know you want to be one even though they've been after you for so long" she added.

"Ah yes I'd love to be one. I was in training actually but you already knew that" Sirius said "Could you defeat Voldemort?" Sirius added not even thinking.

"You've been holding on to that for a long time haven't you?" Kaylee asked laughing. Sirius nodded sheepishly. "I don't know, but you know as well as I know that it has to be Harry" Kaylee told him. Sirius looked so sad and worried; she knew he was scared for Harry, even if he didn't admit it.

"But if I can help him in anyway possible, then I will" she told him hoping he'd cheer up a little bit.

"Thanks having you here I guess helps me believe Harry will be ok" Sirius said smiling at her as best he could.  
"I know you're not going to head my warning, but at least stay away from the veil at all costs. If you don't, Harry will loose you forever and so will Remus" She told him.

Holidays came and Harry, along with the Weasleys had joined them. Arthur had been deemed well enough to come home and they decided to spend Christmas at Grimmuald Place. When Harry arrived at Grimmuald Place however he wasn't so happy to see Kaylee there.

"She's a Malfoy, why is she here?" Harry asked upon seeing her.

"She's here to help Harry so please be nice" Remus told him.

"How can she help? What does she know that we don't?" He asked not caring that she was only a few feet away.

"I know more than you think I do and I'm only here to save your god father. As for being a Malfoy, I wont deny that but I am nothing like them" Kaylee said as nicely and calmly as she could.

"What are you some Death Eater turned good? They are all the same and if you turn away from Voldemort you die" Harry yelled "So why are you all trusting her?" he continued. Kaylee's temper was rising, her eyes were blazing red and she was unsure she could keep her temper at bay much longer. He had no idea. She could also feel the anger in Sirius' rising as well which was highly unusual. Before she could say anymore Sirius had lost his temper.

"That's enough!" he yelled. Everyone was shocked, everyone except Kaylee. "Sorry I don't know what came over me" he added seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"Sorry, that's my fault. Obviously if my anger rises enough you can feel it too" Kaylee said as she walked away from Sirius and Harry.

"Harry, I may be a Malfoy by name, butI've never been one. I would rather be six feet under than help them. I'm here to help you in anyway I can and save Sirius" Kaylee told Harry hoping he'd understand. She could feel he was still skeptical about her but never the less he decided to drop it.

"Save Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.

"Before we tell you Harry I want you to understand Kaylee abit more" Remus said. "Imagine a more powerful, gifted Professor Trelawney" He added.

"That'd be interesting" Harry replied.

"Well add to that being able to see things and read peoples minds and be one of the most powerful witches in the world and you've to Kaylee" Remus told him.

"Wow that's kind of scary" Harry said looking at Kaylee.

"Tell me about it" Kaylee said laughing slightly, no one else laughed with her.

"So why is Sirius in danger? And why must I learn that thing from Snape?" Harry asked her as they headed to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you this" Kaylee replied. "Oh I don't think you're a child so don't get huffy with me" She added. Harry was shocked, he hadn't said a word. Kaylee raised an eye brow at Harry waiting for it to click.

"Oh right" Harry said as he realised what happened, feeling just a little bit silly.

"So some more to add to the mix Kaylee?" Came the calm voice of Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, you can't let Snape teach Harry Occulemency. It'll be a disaster. It won't work, if we just tell him the situation we can stop it that way" Kaylee said. Harry was stumped; he looked to Remus and Sirius for answers. They just looked at Kaylee.

"Harry needs to learn, if not for this reason but for future reasons" Dumbledore told her.  
"But with Snape?" She asked.

"That's Professor Snape…"Dumbledore was saying but Kaylee cut him off.   
"I'm not at his school, I'm not a student. It won't end well and we all know it, he doesn't exactly like Harry" Kaylee told him. Everyone was shocked; no one had interrupted Dumbledore before.

"I understand Kaylee" Dumbledore said smiling "But who else can teach him?" he asked.

"I will, I can disguise myself quite well, I'll come and detach him, better than Snape doing it. Least Harry might learn" Kaylee said.

"What did you see Kaylee?" Dumbledore asked. She sent the images to his mind and sat back and waited for him to realise it all.

"It's a clear as day Sir" Kaylee said after he was still silent.

"You might as well tell them all what you saw. He might not go but Professor Snape will still teach him" Dumbledore said looking at Kaylee as if to tell her it was the end of discussion. Kaylee went into a detailed description of what she saw. She saw Harry seeing Sirius being held by Voldemort, Harry going after him, the prophecy smashing, Sirius falling.

"It's everything I needed to see. You cant' go to the ministry" She told Harry "or you can't go after him" She added looking at Sirius.

"Why does the Prophecy needs to be destroyed?" Remus asked.

"As long as Voldemort doesn't know the whole thing, it will always be a threat" Kaylee said.

"Well Sirius, you know you can't go up to the Ministry and your assignment for the Order is to stay here" Dumbledore told. Kaylee could feel his anger rising, he hadn't been given any proper assignments since the old days. He was one of the best for most of the assignments and he wasn't worried about the dangers, but now his most dangerous assignment was holding himself back from hitting Dumbledore. Kaylee gave a slight chuckle at Sirius' thoughts and then sent him one of her own.  
"Don't worry" She said "We'll sort it out" she added to him. Sirius just looked at her.

"Ok I won't go" Sirius said. "You guys will have your same rooms as last time but Ginny you will be with Hermione this time if that's ok" Sirius continued.

Ginny and Hermione smiled and both said that is was ok.

"Everyone off to bed now, it's been a long night" Remus instructed "Except for you two" he added as Sirius and Kaylee went to leave the room.

"Good night all" Dumbledore said and left Grimmuald place. Remus stood in the kitchen, he arms folded and giving them the teacher look he always had.

"Why do I feel like a school kid who's about to get in trouble?" Kaylee asked Sirius.

"Because that's the look he gives when you are in trouble. It's the teacher look" Sirius told her.

"Why did you back down so easily?" Remus asked when he was sure everyone had gone.

"What does it matter?" Sirius asked.

"Because I know you lied. You're going to go after him" Remus replied trying to stay calm.

"If he does I'll be with him. I can at least stop him from falling and hopefully taking out a few death eaters" Kaylee told him.

"Are you mad?" Remus yelled loosing his cool "What if Voldemort finds you? Or your family?" He went on.

"No I'm not mad hopefully I'm wrong and Harry learns Occulemency and doesn't go to the ministry. If I'm right then I go too. Simple as that" Kaylee replied heading towards the door. "Good night' she said as she left Remus and Sirius to argue amongst themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The Christmas holidays were over and Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in the living room discussing their tactics to get the prophecy.

"I have a question Lucius" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes" he replied, slightly annoyed at the constant interruptions from her.

"How did your daughter become to powerful at such a young age?" Bellatrix asked "She's got more powers then the Dark Lord" She added. Narcissa shifted uneasily in her chair, she'd been dreading the day someone would ask that question. She'd been preparing herself for it for so many years, but still had no reasonable explanation. Lucius stood still and contemplated that question. After a moments silence he only managed to say "I have no idea".

"Cissy do you know?" Bellatrix asked in a casual voice. Narcissa didn't reply, her mind was still racing to think of an explanation. When Lucius turned to her she knew she had to say something.

"Just lucky I guess" She said.

"Oooo you know dear sister but you aren't telling" Bellatrix jeered.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked, his voice quieter than usual.

"Oh for Pete's sake" Narcissa said standing up "You don't want to know" she finished looking at her husband.

"I think we are beyond secrets" Lucius said.

"Because she is my daughter" came the cold voice of Voldemort.

"She what?" yelled Bellatrix.

"That's enough Bellatrix. It was not your place to ask, you should've kept out but now it's out in the open we all now realise how much of a threat she is to me" Voldemort said.

"Why did she come live with us if you knew. I mean you must've realised she would've had your powers or possibly more, as by now we all know she had" Lucius yelled. As soon as he finished he regretted yelling at Voldemort.

"A child would've slowed me down Lucius. A son was what I was hoping for but a daughter was what I got. She was to stay here until she harnessed her full potential and then be returned to me to help me take over everywhere but that didn't work the way it was meant to. Nothing worked the way it was meant to" Voldemort told them. "We need to act now" he added and walked out of the room.

Back at Grimmuald Place, Kaylee woke up screaming. Sirius ran into the room followed by Remus. The other had returned back to school as the holidays were over.

"Kaylee wake up it's just a dream" Sirius said shaking her. He was very worried about her because he had grown quite attached to her. Not because she was here to try and save him, but because she understood him and because he was falling in love with her.  
"I'm not a Malfoy" she whispered opening her eyes.

"We know its ok…."Sirius had begun to say but he was cut off.  
"No I mean my father isn't Lucius Malfoy. Oh my god' She said put her hands to her face and cried.

"Kaylee talk to me" Sirius whispered placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I need to leave now" Kaylee said, her sudden movement startling Sirius and he fell backwards. "You aren't safe with me here. They'll find me, they have to now more than ever. He's going to be helping now and he won't stop till he gets me back" Kaylee was mumbling to herself not really paying any attention to Sirius or Lupin.

"And just where will you go?" Sirius asked grabbing her hands to stop her from packing.

"Far, far away" She replied crying "he knows, they all know" she added.

"Know what Kaylee?" Sirius asked not letting go of her.

"You will hate me after I tell you" Kaylee replied looking into his eyes "Then maybe I should tell you" she continued never looking away.

"Do you want me to hate you?" Sirius asked her quietly a little confused and hurt. Remus decided to back away and go ask Dumbledore to come.

"No, not at all. But if you hate me you'll let me go" Kaylee told him. She wanted to look away, she could he was hurt and she could see it in his beautiful grey eyes. "Close your eyes" She instructed and she lifted her fingers to his temples. "I'm going to show you" she added. When he closed his eyes he saw Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa discussing something he couldn't make out. Then he twitched when he saw Voldemort come in and tell them that Kaylee was his daughter. Kaylee removed her hands from his head and turned away. She didn't want to look in his eyes when she felt the anger. Seconds that seemed like hours had passed and she felt warmth not anger coming from Sirius. Without warning, she felt Sirius pull her close to him and hug her tightly.

"I don't hate you, but maybe we should tell Dumbledore" Sirius said stroking his fingers thru her hair. She couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head which was resting against his chest. She could feel something rising in her, it was coming from both of them. She was falling in love with Sirius. She then shut her mind off because she could feel someone trying to break thru, she knew it was him. She told him back that she knew and that she was never coming back.  
"Id rather die" she whispered.

"Is everything ok? Dumbledore is on his way now" Lupin said.

"This just keeps getting better and better" Sirius told him still hugging Kaylee.

"Never a dull moment when you can read minds" Kaylee said laughing despite the situation.

"Read mine then" Sirius said. She read it and couldn't help but smile. He told her he loved her and would protect her from him.

"I know" She said "Same here" she added looking at Sirius. Remus just looked on confused as anything.

"So looks like Sirius will have company for a while in this place" Dumbledore said stepping out of the shadows startling the 3.

"Least I'll have some fun company" Sirius replied.

"So what news is there?" Dumbledore asked looking at Kaylee.

"It's awful" Kaylee said and then she took a deep breath. "I'm Lucius' daughter. My father is…" she started to say but couldn't go on. Sirius put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. "I'm Voldemorts daughter" she said shaking her head.

"That explains the powers. That explains a lot" Dumbledore said calmly. Kaylee was shocked, how he kept so calm in times like these.

"It means I'm evil" Kaylee said quietly.

"No not evil. Your only evil by the way you act, by the choices you make. You made the choice to come here and help us out at your own great risk, that makes you quite the opposite of evil" Dumbledore told her "And being evil doesn't really allow for love" he added smiling at Sirius and Kaylee. To everyone's shock, even Dumbledore's, Sirius started laughing.

"Is this really the time?" Remus asked frustrated at him. "This really isn't a laughing matter" he added, giving him a cross look.

"Oh right well I was just thinking, Bella loves Voldemort and well he got Narcissa pregnant, she's probably spitting chips right about now knowing that she had a child to him and not her" Sirius told them trying to stop laughing but failing miserably.

"Oh honestly, your like a child sometimes Sirius Black" Remus told him. But Kaylee had found it just as funny and she too couldn't stop laughing.

"So what happens now?" Kaylee asked once her laughing had subsided.

"You'll stay right here" Dumbledore told her "If Voldemort gets you it wont be nice" he added.

"Gee thanks" Kaylee said. Snape's head appeared in the fire place just as they finished discussing the plan.

"Ah I'm glad you're here, Harry has gone after the youngest Weasley twin. Along with a few other students" Snape's head told them.

"I'll go with you, I can stop Sirius from falling and maybe get a shot at him" Kaylee said getting up from her chair with the others.

"No way are you staying right here' Sirius said but was cut off as he went to continue.

"We don't have time to argue now lets go" Kaylee told them as she changed her appearance to a smaller bodied girl with pink hair and black eyes. Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius followed her out the door. Tonks, Mad Eye and Kingsley were meeting them at the Ministry.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Where will they be?" Sirius asked.

"The department of Mysteries. The Veil" Kaylee replied, she made an effort to connect herself to Sirius as much as possible, to keep an eye on him. As they burst thru the door and down the massive stone steps, they saw a bunch of Death Eaters, including Bellatrix and Lucius had surrounded the students. Lucius saw Kaylee coming down the stairs with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't kill her, the Lord needs her alive" Lucius yelled but his lack of concentration made it easy for Sirius to knock him away from Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he pulled him away from a jet of light.

"They had Ginny, I wasn't going to wait for the Aurors" Harry told him as they both shot stunning spells at some on coming death eaters.

"Where are the others?" Sirius asked looking around for the way out.

"They're ok, some are fighting and some are hurt badly" Harry told him.

"Ah my dear cousin has come to try and save the last Potter" yelled Bellatrix as she said Sirius. "Crucio" she yelled before he could say anything to her. But someone had pushed them out of the way and took the curse instead. It was Kaylee, transformed back to her usual self, but she felt no pain.

"They kind of tickled, but I might just tell my father you attacked me, he wont like that" Kaylee said taunting her. Bellatrix then started shooting curses left, right and centre at her trying hopelessly to stun her so she could take her to him. Bellatrix knew she couldn't win so she shot one curse past her and it hit Sirius in the chest.

"Sirius no!" Harry shouted as he scrambled to his feet. Kaylee was able to perform spells using her and wand and not using her wand at the same time, so she stopped Sirius from falling and with her wand she shot the cruciatus curse at Bellatrix. She flung Sirius across the room to where Mad Eye was standing so he'd be safer. The effect on Kaylee, doing two spells at once was devastating. She was weakened and unable to support herself properly. Bellatrix had recovered quickly as the curse wasn't as strong and she ran off up the steps.

"Kaylee?" Harry asked.

"Go to Sirius, make sure he's ok, I'm going after her" Kaylee said, her eyes blazing red.

"But she didn't knock Sirius thru, he's ok" Harry told her.

"She's going to Voldemort" She replied as she took off. Harry didn't understand but he went to check on the Sirius and the others. When she reached the atrium, she saw Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"The Aurors will be here soon Tom" Dumbledore told him.

"I'll be gone by then and everyone else will be dead" Voldemort called back.

"Not if I have a say father" Kaylee said standing beside Dumbledore.

"Ah my dear daughter you know" Voldemort said.

"Unfortunately" was all Kaylee replied.

"You look a little angry. Aren't you happy with your powers? You should be thanking me" Voldemort told her. Kaylee laughed.

"Thank you? Are you kidding?" Kaylee yelled. "The only thing I can thank you for is now I can help Harry destroy you" she added, her hair and eyes becoming a blazing red as her anger increased. She could feel him trying to break her mind, trying to get inside her head.

"It won't work, you can't break me" She told him.

"Maybe not but I can break little Harry" Voldemort said as his eyes moved past them towards the door. Voldemort had disappeared and as Dumbledore and Kaylee turned to look at Harry, he had fallen down. Dumbledore went over to him but Kaylee stood still, her eyes closed.

"Hold on Harry It won't be long" Kaylee told Harry. She was also inside his mind but her body wasn't.

"Just kill me, It'll destroy us both" Harry told her. Kaylee told him to hold on just a little bit longer.

"Don't Bella, unless you want today to be your last" she said as she knew Bellatrix was moving closer to her. Harry twitched and shifted on the ground as Kaylee found Voldemort and the struggle begun. Dumbledore moved out of the way and Kaylee knelt beside Harry, opening her eyes.

"Think of everyone who loves you. James, Lily, Sirius, Me, Remus, Ron, everyone Harry. Think about what everyone has done for you" She whispered to Harry. Harry nodded and he closed his eyes. Kaylee lowered her face to Harry's and kissed him.

"Nooo" came the cold voice of Voldemort inside Harry. And like a massive dust storm was coming from Harry, Voldemort was visible again. Harry just lay there, staring.

"While I'm around, you won't hurt any of them" Kaylee told him rising up. Voldemort made an attempt to grab her but the fire places became active as Aurors and Fudge appeared.

"You won't win. You will be home soon my dear daughter" Voldemort said as he grabbed Bellatrix and left.

"Harry?" Kaylee asked quietly. A lot had been taken out of her saving Sirius and facing Voldemort, she was very weak.

"I'm ok. Thanks" Harry replied brushing the dust of him.

"Grab her, she's probably the cause of all this" Fudge called.

"Don't bother" Kaylee told them, her eyes blazing red again "Perhaps you should be more concerned with the fact that Voldemort just left the bloody Ministry" Kaylee said.

"Calm down Kaylee" Dumbledore said when he saw her eyes.

"Minister, down there you will find members of the Order, some students and some death eaters. I will be more than happy to fill you when I have returned the students the school" Dumbledore told Fudge.

"Go on" Fudge told the Aurors.

"And if any of you touch Sirius Black, you'll deal with me" Kaylee told them. Fudge was rather scared of Kaylee right about now so he nodded.

"Leave Black, just take the Death Eaters" he told them. He didn't take his eyes off Kaylee.

"I'll help you take the students back to the school the others can take Sirius back" Kaylee told Dumbledore and they all headed down to help the kids.

"Whoa Neville, slowly" Kaylee said laughing despite everything that had just happened, her eyes softening. The jinx that had made Neville's legs go funny was gone but he was still struggling.

"I'll take Sirius to St Mungos and I won't leave him" Remus told them as he levitated Sirius up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The school was a buzz with the students discussing their own versions of what happened. It was also leaked out that Kaylee was Voldemorts daughter but none of the Order was worried. They knew she was on the good side. Draco was happy to have a half sister that was the daughter of the Dark Lord but disgusted to find that she'd help Harry.

"Did you see her?" Neville asked as they headed to the train.

"Yeah we she was scary looking but so amazing" Ron replied. Harry had been pretty quiet, he was worried about Sirius and he didn't want to go back to the Dursleys.

"Do you think the Ministry will still be after her?" Hermione asked

"They better not, she wont like it" came the voice of a small girl.

"And what would you know?" Ron asked rudely.

"Oh Ron, I'm upset you don't recognize me" the girl said.

"Kaylee?" Harry whispered.

"Yep I'm here to escort you back to Kings Cross where the rest of the Order will be there" She replied winking. "But don't tell Siri, he'll kill me" she added smiling still. Harry was confused.

"Oh yea he's awake that's the other reason I'm here" she added seeing the look on Harry's face "You'll stay for a week at the Dursleys and I'll come get you then. That's when Siri comes home" she told him.

"Oi Potter!" came the voice of Malfoy. Malfoy was heading up the train to where Harry was standing alone.

"Yes?" Harry asked casually.

"You're going to get it for getting my father put in Azkaban" Draco said.

"I think you should just go away and sit down Draco" Kaylee said.

"You're a little girl what can you do?" Draco asked laughing.

"A lot more than you" She replied and hexed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to the opposite end of the train.

"Wow that was cool" the other occupants of the train who had witnessed it. And Harry and Kaylee headed back to their compartment.

"Who's your friend?" Remus asked as they all got off the train. They all cracked up laughing.  
"Hello little Kaylee" Mad eye said. "We'll have a word with the Dursleys, you can go home" he told her. She winked and skipped off down the street.

"She seems a lot happier" Remus said

"She's got Sirius now and it was a good train trip" Harry replied smiling at him.

"I don't want to know, it's safer I don't know" Remus replied.

"See you soon guys" Harry said and headed off to where the Dursleys waited for him. He hoped that Kaylee would come for him when the week was up, that'd stir some things up for the Dursleys.

_**THE END**_


End file.
